Beastly Break
by MrsManninq
Summary: Ben reunites with Mal after Jane washed most of his beast spell off at Evies Castle, now with the plan in place to head to the cottage to find Audrey once it's nightfall. They decided to take a break... Rated: MMM (Mal x Beastly Ben) Fantasy Beastly Sexual Content Strong Language (ONE SHOT) Read at your own risk


Summary: Ben reunites with Mal after Jane washed most of his beast spell off, with the plan in place to head to the cottage to find Audrey once it's nightfall. They decided to take a break...

Rated: M (Mal x Beastly Ben) Fantasy Beastly Sexual Content Strong Language

——————————————————-

We walk into Evies spare bedroom so we can talk.

"Are you sure your okay?" Ben says looking me over for the fourth time. His clawed hot hands trailing along my body sending tingles through my clothes.

Looking up at him in his 5 o'clock shadow along his jaw makes him look more rugged than usual, did something to me. I couldn't help but reach out and touch it.

He closes his eyes and leans into my hand and it almost sounds like a purr deep in his chest.

Without opening his eyes he says huskily "you really like the beard huh?" a smile playing on his lips, a fang gleaming in the light.

"I actually don't mind it, makes you look more sexy." I say leaning in to kiss his cheek.

He turns so fast he was a blur, that instead of cheek he pressed his lips to mine hungrily. His fangs faintly grazing on bottom lip asking for permission.

Even as a beast he's a gentleman.

Instinctively I gave him access and returned the kiss with as much fervor, his hands traveling down my body.

What would usually be his timid touches were more confident and possessive. He gripped my breast and played with my nipple through my shirt. His free hand grabbing a handful of my ass pulling me closer the him, all the sensations left me breathless.

Pulling away gently I could almost see him whine, while looking at me hungrily.

"What's gotten into y-" he presses his pelvis on me so I can feel his hardness. It felt like a long metal pole in his pants that is hot as fuck.

"Mal I..." he says through gritted teeth.

I look up at him and I can see his pupils changing from large to small.

Is he trying to hold his beast back?

"Mal, I need you." He finally says eyes pleading lifting his other hand to rub both my nipples pinching them slightly.

I think he might be in heat... this is going to be fun.

"Ben..." I say arching my breasts further into his warm hands. He captures my mouth again and returns to a battle of the tongues that he seems very intent on winning. Which is fine with me, I love the way Ben kisses and with the fangs it's just an added layer of danger, which as a VK I welcome wholeheartedly.

I start to unzip my pants and he grabs the bottom of my shirt and he pulls out of our kiss just to pull my shirt over my head and I quickly kicked my pants off. Before continuing the kiss he looks at me.

Standing in front of the King in my green lingerie as his future bride is surreal.

But the way he's gripping himself through his pants slowly stroking himself while he looks at me, is just so... naughty. I like it...

"Are you going to ditch some of the clothes or should I spell them off?" I say cocking my hips to the side lifting my lingerie a little higher so a camel toe outlines my pussy enough for him to see.

I can feel the stickiness as it presses into me.

He takes off his varsity jacket and half ripped shift and toss it on the floor.

I can only imagine what Ben looked like as a full beast. Just looking at the remnants of his transformation from his beast form, I wonder if anything else changes when he does.

He unbuttons his pants and slides them down, his exposed length hangs down his thigh.

"Oh my..." I say eyeing his length.

Half beast definitely changes him, his cock looks so huge I don't think it'll fit. The veins are more prominent since the transformation.

He leans down to pull the pants off his feet. I see he stops and I can hear him sniff the air in front of me.

For a second I got self conscious, but that quickly changed when I feel his hands on the back of my thighs as he lifts me and buries his face in my neck carrying me to the bed.

I can't help but giggle, as he places me down. His beard tickling my neck, since I'm not used to the sensation.

Ben starts sniffing again and he follows his nose down by body, until he nuzzles my clit and my body jolts in response. I see the side of his face he grins, loving my response to his touches.

He pulls the panties to the side and takes a deep breath and says huskily "I can smell your wetness, I know you want it."

Oh my... Ben never talks dirty like that!

I felt my body react in excitement, goosebumps arose on my skin and made my inner walls clench wishing he was inside me so I can squeeze his cock.

"Smells good enough to eat." Before I can even protest with a single claw he ripped the side of my lingerie off exposing my mound to him, and guided his tongue between the lips.

"Ben!" I yell gripping the back of his head as he began to lap my pussy with his tongue and fangs.

He presses his tongue inside me and it's so hot I feel like it makes me hornier, I start to grind my hips onto his tongue.

He lifts his free hand and starts to rub my clit in rough circles while I ride his tongue.

Holding his head to my pussy as I rode his tongue, I can feel his stubble on my inner thigh and the whole ruggedness just takes things to a whole new level.

He replaces his tongue with two clawed fingers that he gently pushes in and out of my pussy. His mouth starts to nibble on my clit as he finger fucks me.

I'm loving this adventurous naughty Ben.

I feel a ball forming deep down inside and if felt like it was getting wound up tighter.

Which made me feel more desperate for release and started grinding into his hand and mouth.

He felt I was desperate and turned his hand palm facing up and finger fucked into g spot. "Ben I'm about to ahhh-" a stream came dripping down my thighs, he quickly moved down to lap it up.

"Fuck. You taste so sweet Mal." He says looking up wiping his mouth of my orgasm, and then licks his lips.

He crawls up my body, and my earlier deduction was right. Since he is partially in beast form, he still has some traits from that form.

"Mal, I need to be inside you."

His girth is more than what he normally is as well as the length.

I instinctively open my legs wider to accommodate his length.

He takes it as a sign to press into me, he lines up his length and slowly presses forward stretching my pussy almost to where it was painful. A deep growl reverberates up his chest as he continues into me.

He must've noticed so he stopped moving until I adjusted. I looked up and see his pupils staying larger, and then shrinking less often.

I know he won't last much longer like this before he loses control, which I'm actually curious to have him to do.

But until then, "fuck me Ben." I whisper to him. His pupils get so large it almost looks like his whole eye turned black.

His claws gently dig into my side as he pushes his length into me.

"Ahhh Ben" I say as he begins thrusting into me, deep penetrating thrusts.

Over and over he thrusts so deep into me, I look down and I was only taking half of him and yet I already felt so full of him.

"Ben it's too much" I say between thrusts and grunts.

I look up at his eyes , they look mostly black, he's just in his animal state mating.

He grabs my knees and pushes them higher so he can have more access to shove more of himself into me.

I feel him stretching my pussy like it's never been stretched before, and what I thought was pain has now subsided to pleasure my moans getting louder.

His rhythm changed as he sped up and thrust harder, his claws slightly digging into my knees as he holds them.

"Ben... your too big" But he doesn't respond other than his pants as he plows deeper and deeper unaware of my protests.

I look down and he's fully seated in me as his balls are tight up against his length and I can feel them smack up against my ass as he tries to thrust deeper.

His hands move from my knees to under my ass as he lifts me level to his pelvis as I hover and he's thrusting more erratically to find his release.

"...Mal I can't" he says his eyes flickering again, I can tell he's trying to hold himself back. But I don't want him to...

I try to match his erratic thrusts, he bites his bottom lip and his fangs look like they've elongated.

He thrusts so deeply it felt like my pussy was plugged up and full. I reach down and rub my clit hard and fast, I feel myself clenching as I was about to orgasm.

Then I noticed his dick got super hot in my pussy it almost felt like it was about to burn me. Not caring that he obviously is mating me in beast form in an attempt to knot me.

Just the thought was all I needed to push me over the edge.

"Fuck Ben I'm-" just as I was about to say it my pussy clenched so hard and so tightly; he howled in response and shoved his length so deeply into me.

The hot come that came pouring out of his dick I swear went straight to my uterus.

His growls slowly started to subside the more he filled me. Which was a lot considering how hot and full I felt.

His pupils slowly began going back to normal, his voice now hoarse.

"I'm couldn't control myself.." he says apologetically finally returning. He tries to pull out but his cock is swollen with his knot and we can't.

I see him panic a bit "Don't, it's fine." I say quickly. "You didn't hurt me."

"But I knotted in you Mal, that means...we might... I could..." I place my hand on his and smile reassuringly "I love you Ben. If anyone is going to knot in me, trust me it's going to be you."

He leans down and kisses me gently on my lips, his hips jerks in response as more of his come spills into me.

He pulls away from our kiss hovering looking into my eyes, his beard was filled in more and I can tell definitely his fangs got longer. I guess feeding into the beasts urges makes Ben more Beastly, noted.

We lay there for what felt like hours just kissing while he emptied his come into me enough that his knot subsided enough he could pull out.

His beard began thinning and his fangs returning to the previous size. I couldn't help but reach out and touch it again, knowing that after the fight the magic will revert it back.

Not that Bens not handsome normally but it's just something about him with the beard and fangs, it makes me feel closer to him, more real.

It's weird to describe but I feel like now I've seen both sides of Ben. Both the human and the Beast and it's seems like they both love me.

I wonder if I can spell it back. No... Ben would never go for it, that might be too kinky for him.

A quick knock on the door brought us back to reality.

Evies voice comes through the door, "love birds we leave in 20"

Ben kisses me on the top of my head "I wish we could stay in this moment together." I groan in agreement "I know. But we have to save Auradon from Audrey ... never thought I'd say that." I say thinking out loud.

Ben is quiet for a moment obviously feeling the weight of my words and the situation.

"What are we going to do with her? She wouldn't exactly fit in on the Isle." Ben looked taken back at my implication.

"She'll stay and get rehabilitated like the other VKs" he says resolutely.

"I feel like this is all my fault, I can't let this drive her from her home and family." Ben stretches his body as he turns to get up from the bed.

"It's not just your fault Mal, it's mine too. I could've handled things better." He says grabbing his discarded clothing to put back on.

I decide to follow suit while we briefly refresh on the game plan.

"We'll get through this, together" Ben said coming up behind Mal enveloping her in the warmth of his embrace. She turned placing a chaste kiss on his lips, before they left to stop Audrey.


End file.
